


The House of Love

by swimminghelicopter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Love, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimminghelicopter/pseuds/swimminghelicopter
Summary: Weiss wanted to get away from her ugly father. That's how she ended up living with these interesting people in the house named The House of Love.Mostly it's about the gang's shenanigans and Weiss observes them.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 24
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Weiss looked up to her elder sister after spending minutes looking at a picture of a big house with a piece of paper sticking to it.

"This is the best way I can think of." Winter shrugged. After a minute of silence, she smirked and added, "If you don't like this, well... you can just continue living with father." 

Weiss shuddered and said, "No. I don't think I can handle that man anymore. Fine, I accept this offer."

With that answer, the older woman's expression softened, "Good."

...

The House Of Love.

Weiss grimaced at how silly, weird and ridiculous the house's name sounds.

"Why did they called this house... that?"

"You'll get the answer soon." was the reply she got from Winter.

"What-"

"I have to go now." Winter groaned after glancing at her phone. She pocketed the device and hugged Weiss before hurriedly stepped into her car. "Glynda couldn't come here to show you around but she will see you tomorrow.... and don't worry, your housemates will help you."

Weiss nodded, "Okay. I think I'll be fine here."

"Of course you will. I'll be in touch. See you soon, Weiss."

The engine roared to life and Weiss received a soft smile from her sister before the car drove away leaving her alone there with her luggage.

Minutes passed, Weiss exhaled and turned around, ready to face her new life in this unfamiliar place... only to find a girl already standing too close to her.

"Hi."

"Ahhhh!!!!" Weiss shrieked and stumbled backward, crashed with her luggage, sending herself to the ground.

"Eek! I'm so sorry!"

"Ughh, you dolt!!!"

The girl panicked and tried to help Weiss. Weiss kept glaring at her even after the girl had helped her back to her feet.

"Umm... sorry." She sheepishly smiled at Weiss.

"Apology accepted."

The girl sighed in relief before she grinned, "I'm Ruby. You're the new girl, right?"

"Weiss... and if you live here too, then yes, I'm your new housemate."

The girl, Ruby gasped and jumping excitedly, "Ohh! oh gods! You're even prettier than you look in the picture Glynda showed us yesterday!"

That made Weiss blushed, "Wh-what?" 

Ruby didn't noticed the blush as she looked at her watched and groaned, "O-ohh shoot, umm... I have to go. I really want to show you around but... uhh just go inside and you'll find Blake and Pyrrha in there. They can help you."

Weiss looked at her before nodding, "Okay..."

"See you later, Weiss!" 

Weiss watched her new housemate ran away in hurry. She didn't get to scold that girl for scaring her to death. Well, it wasn't Ruby's fault, she was the one who didn't noticed her. Maybe it was because of that compliment Ruby threw at her.

"Ohh whatever..." Weiss grumbled and made her way to the house.

The house was big but couldn't compare to her house back at Atlas. It was painted in yellow and surrounded by flowers. Weiss glanced around, taking in her new surroundings before she walked in.

"Ohh... look."

Weiss saw there were two girls and one boy hanging around at the living room. The three of them were looking at her.

"Hi."

"New girl?" The black haired girl asked.

"Yes."

"Hello! You must be the girl Glynda talked about." The redheaded one waved at her. She looked more friendly than those two. 

"Umm... yes. I'm Weiss.... I'm your new housemate."

"Welcome to The House Of Love."

Weiss grimaced once again, "Why...?"

The black haired girl seemed to understand Weiss as she said, "Believe me, you don't want to know."

"Huh?"

She snapped her book close and set it down beside her, "I'm Blake. This red one is Pyrrha and this is Ren." She gestured her hand to the other two.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Weiss smiled after getting positive response from them.

Pyrrha stood up with a smile still on her face, "Oh come on, I'll show where your room is." She offered Weiss.

...

"This place is nice."

"It is."

"Thanks for helping me." 

"No problem. You should go and rest. The others won't come back until late midnight so... you can meet them tomorrow." 

"Okay."

"Have a good night, Weiss."

"Thanks, Pyrrha."

Weiss closed the door and she was finally alone. Ren had helped her carry her luggage to the second floor and straight to her room while Blake just gave her an unreadable look the whole time. She was sure she will need more time to get used to those two. They were pretty quiet... and a little bit intimidating.

Now she knew how the house works, where the bathrooms and toilets were and the kitchen and all, she think it's time for her to rest her eyes and hope for a better day tomorrow. 

Haha...

...

Weiss woke up in an unfamiliar room, she nearly panicked for a moment before remembered that she had just moved into a house with a weird name, somewhere in Vale.

She pushed away the red curtain and noticed the sun was high in the sky.

"Did I just fell asleep until noon?" Weiss asked herself. She reached for her phone and found it was dead.

"Ughh no wonder." She threw the phone to her side before sitting up. She have a lot of works to do. Weiss got off the bed and slowly headed to the door as she remembered about the rest of her housemates.

"Oh I forgot about them. This is so embarrassing." Weiss sighed.

She then opened her door... and found there were three bloody figures standing in front of her.

"AHHHHH!!!!!"

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck am I doing?

"I'm so sorry! It's not really my idea, I swear!"

Weiss growled at Ruby, "Your idea or not, I hate you... and you two too!" She shot her glare the other girls who were sitting on each Ruby's sides. The three of them still covered in fake blood except their face after being wiped off with tissues and Ruby claimed that Yang forced her to join them.

The blonde girl snorted, "You should've seen your face... It's so hila- ack!" She didn't get to finish her sentence when her head got smacked by Blake.

"Yang, please don't be like that. Now, apologize to her."

"Okay, okay! Geez..." Yang huffed before facing Weiss again, "I'm sorry, princess."

"My name is Weiss."

"You don't like nicknames? Oh come on, everyone needs nicknames."

"Not me." Blake mumbled while playing with Yang's hair.

"Shuush Blakey, you love those nicknames I called you-" Yang then got her shoulder pinched, "Ow ow ow!! Okay I stop!"

"You better."Blake warned.

Yang winced before looking back at Weiss, "Besides, Ruby's actually the one who came up with that name yesterday."

"Yang!" Ruby yelled at her.

"What? It's true! You know, she wouldn't stop talkin about ho-"

"Blake! Hit that monster!"

"With my pleasure..."

"Wait, no! Ahhh!!"

Weiss raised one of her eyebrows and turned to Pyrhha, "Is she always like this?" She asked about Yang.

Pyrrha just smiled and replied, "Oh yes, she is but believe me when I said that... this one is even worst." She said while pointed at the orange haired girl next to Ruby "Wait, I think both of them are the worst."

"Awww thanks, Pyrr." The gingerhead grinned before continuing her observation on Weiss.

"That's not a compliment, Nora." 

"But I'll take it anyway."

Weiss shifted uncomfortably when she noticed what Nora was doing, "She's staring at me."

"She's tryin to come up with more pranks on you." Ruby explained with her face buried in her hands.

Nora smirked, "At least, they worked. Besides, we did the same thing to Jaune and Blake year ago when they moved in." She proudly told Weiss.

"It was really fun..." Yang laughed, "Especially when Blake-"

"Yang!"

WHACK!

"Ack!! I was trying to say your reaction was so cute!"

"Stop!"

"Hey, I think Jaune's even cuter."

"Eww Pyrrha, that's ughh!!"

"Hey!"

"Nora!"

"Stop it!"

"Wahh!!!"

Weiss watched as her new housemates going on with their shenanigans. It's feel strange to her to have people around her. Those who feel comfortable and treat each other like family. Also really loud, like Yang and Nora.

Well, that was her first day in that house though. She still have to wait and see, then when it's time, maybe she will decided whether she like them or not. She have to learn about these people. Who knows, maybe she'll find what she need with them around her.

It's going to take awhile for her to decided...

"You really have a pretty smile." Ruby's voice interrupted her thought.

Weiss blinked, she didn't even realize she was smiling, she didn't even noticed they have gone quiet especially after what Ruby had said to her, "Uhh what? I'm sorry, what?"

The others looked at Ruby with grins on their faces, "Damnnn, Ruby...."

...or maybe not. After all, her anger had long faded away before she evenwalked realized it, she wasn't mad at those three anymore. How? 

Weiss giggled.

Yang grinned and shot Ruby a look, "Ruby, my precious baby sister, are you hitt-"

"Oh come on now.. let's get change. These fake blood are really gross." Ruby stood up abruptly. Nora and Yang looked at each other before following the girl.

"Don't change the topic!"

"Yada yada yada!! And we still haven't really apologize to her! Properly!" Ruby blocked her ears and stormed away.

"I already did!"

"She haven't forgave us!"

"She will!"

"Ruby!"

Those two chased Ruby leaving Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha in the living room. After a moment of silence, Weiss awkwardly stood up.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go shower." 

Pyrrha smiled and said, "Go ahead, just use the bathroom next to my room."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Weiss?" Weiss stopped when Blake called after her.

"Yes?" She turned to that black haired girl.

"I... I hope you can get used to those dorks. They can be... stupid sometimes but trust me, they really are kind and honest dorks."

Weiss took a moment before opening her mouth and said, "Well... I think... I'll be fine. They're not bad guys, so I have nothing to worry about."

"Actually... there's one thing you should be worried about here."

"What is it?"

"Nora."

"Ohhh..."

Ohh right...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what is this...

Two days...

Two days have passed since Weiss moved in. She have met the rest of her housemates, Jaune, Oscar and Penny. Well, she knew Penny back at Atlas. That girl is one of her sister's friends but it's been awhile, no wonder she haven't seen her since last year. She was in Vale all this time. Oscar was really a cute and sweet boy. Jaune... well, ummm Jaune... yeah, Jaune. 

Okay, so let's talk about things that have been goin around in this house. Start with this.

Yang and all the boys' rooms were located at the main floor while the girls' were at the second. Weiss was confused why Yang wasn't with the girls but Glynda said nothing. Fortunately, she got the answer the next day when she caught Ruby holding an umbrella to prevent Yang from entering Blake's room during midnight.

_"Yang no!"_

_"Oh come on, Rubesss..."_

Then that's when Ruby told her that Yang and Blake were in relationship. It's gross, according to that girl. Too gross that Glynda have to forced Yang to moved away from Blake's room. 

_"We have to do that. Can't let these bees buzzing around without care. You'll understand this pain soon but don't worry... you'll get used to this later. Hopefully."_

Talking about these two, it reminded Weiss of that moment when she met Jaune. After Jaune's introduction, Nora walked up the her.

_"Now you have met Jaune, now you know who's Pyrrha's crushing on."_

_"Huh!?"_

_"I know. We're all still questioning here too."_

Wait, there's more.

It's Nora and Ren. These two have been together since they were kids but not _'together-together'_ as Nora claimed.

Weird, right?

Weiss thought they were already a couple like Yang and Blake but more sweet and less gross.

_"I know you're confused right now. Weird things happen around here, you'll get used to it soon."_

That's what Ruby told her.

Surprisingly, Weiss believed Ruby.

Like she said to Winter, she'll be fine there. Besides...

_"They might be too weird in your perspective but trust me, they are genuine people. Who knows they might be what you really need in your life."_

_"Really?"_

_"Why do you think Ozpin named this house, The House of Love?"_

_"Oh?"_

_"It's the place where you get what you really needed, Weiss."_

_"That's ridiculous."_

_"I know. I thought that too when I got here first but after awhile... Ozpin was right. There's really something special in this house."_

Glynda might looked like a really stern woman but really, that woman really just reminded her of Winter. 

_"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, young woman."_

_"I... I know."_

_"You really reminded me that time when I first met him. I had nowhere to go and he gave me a place to stay. I got treated like family here. Now, I'm returning the favor. Oscar is too young, so I'm helping him with things around this house."_

Yeah, the house were originally owned by Ozpin. He passed away years ago and now the house was Oscar's now. Oscar was one of his close relatives, that's how that young boy was chosen.

Weiss hoped what Glynda said was right. Maybe she'll find what she really needed here.

"You're staring at that picture for... I dunno, 6 minutes now..."

Weiss jumped and turned around. Ruby let out an amused chuckle and shook her head.

"I didn't notice you there. I'm sorry."

"Nahh that's okay. That picture is really interesting." Ruby pointed at the said large picture hanging in front of them. It's the picture of the previous gang who lived there before them, including Glynda and James Ironwood. The man that Winter worked with.

"It is. Glynda really looked weird when she smiled like that."

"I know. Nora still freaked out."

Weiss laughed. After a moment, she scanned the picture again and this time sheI remembered seeing a girl who really looking like Ruby, "Hey. Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at this girl. She looked like you."

Ruby stared at it with a small smile on her face for seconds before it widened and she said, "Well, of course she was. That's my mom."

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm..." Ruby nodded her head before moving her fingers, "...and you see this blonde guy. That's my dad. There's Yang's mom and this is her twin bro, Uncle Qrow... and this big guy..."

"Irondwood. Yeah, I know him. My sister work with him."

"Cool. That guy is still alive. Wonder how..."

"He's made of iron. Can't get rid of him that easy."

Both of them laughed again.

_'Oh good laugh.'_

_..._

They were waiting in the living room until dinner was ready. Yang, Ren and Oscar were usually in charge of making food for everyone. Sometimes, Ruby and Nora will go and help.

Weiss could hear Yang and Ren arguing over the food in Chinese language. She looked around and found her housemates were minding their own business... in a... weird way. 

Ruby played with her phone upside down. Penny sat still like a statue and staring at the walls without blinking. Jaune had his face on his medical books, probably too hungry to read them while Pyrrha stared at him lovingly. Eww... and Nora busy playing with a fork while Blake was staring at Yang from where she was sitting.

"Dinner is reeeaddyyyy!!" Yang called them.

Everyone even Weiss perked up and raced to the kitchen to help Yang and the two boys.

"GAHHH!!!"

Weiss never did that before. If she started to join those dorks's shenanigans, she really needed to talk with Winter.

"Hey, Weiss! Here!"

"Ahhh!!!! Nora! What is that!?"

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sis caught me writing this. I'm in trouble now. Hahahha!! Hope you enjoy this... shit I wrote.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Ruby brought a new friend to the house. Let's just hope Blake won't kill it.

"Guys!!!" 

The sounds of Nora bursting into the house made everyone in there jumped.

"Guys guys guys! Come here!!" 

When Weiss, Ren, Jaune, Pyrrha and Blake walked into the living room, they saw Nora and Ruby were waiting for them excitedly.

"What is it?" Jaune asked but he looked disinterested.

Blake frowned as she looked behind the two girls, "Where's Yang?"

"We've got something you guys sure will like." Ruby said and held out a box to them.

"Hey, you didn't answer my q-"

"Meet our new housemate! Guys, this is Ice King!" Nora opened the small box and a white hamster popped out.

"Ice King?" 

"Yup! His fur is white... just like your hair, Weiss! So Ruby named him Ice King!"

Weiss shot Ruby a look and Ruby just smiled. Weiss held her hand towards the box and the small creature jumped onto it. 

"Ohhh he likes you!" Nora squealed at how Weiss tried not to let Ice king fall from her arms.

"See? I knew they'll get along really well." Ruby said as she held the small box towards Weiss so she can put Ice back into it.

"That's so cute." Pyrrha giggled and waved at Ice King before Nora took the box from Ruby. Ren nodded and smiled at Nora while tryin to hold Blake from catching the hamster.

"I think this little one needs to rest soooo Ruby come on." Nora motioned to Ruby to follow her but not before she gave Ren a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay." Ruby turned to Weiss, "You wanna come? We're goin to put him in my room for tonight. I guess you could play with him a little."

"Sure, why not."

When everyone retreated from the living room, Blake stopped and frowned again, "HEY, NORA, WHERE THE HELL IS YANG!?"

....

Bonus<3

The next morning...

"Nora! Ice King's missing!"

"What!? Didn't you put him in his cage!?"

"I did!"

"Find him!"

From Blake's room.

"Ruby! NORA!! Get this mouse out from here before I kill him!"

"Blake, no!"

"Blake, he's not a mouse! Don't even think about it!"

.....

Weiss woke up from her evening nap with feeling something was moving in her hair. She sat up and suddenly Ice King the hamster fell onto her lap.

"AHHH!!! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?"

....

Penny pulled out a book from the bookshelf and found a small animal with white fur on top of the bookshelf.

She was about to hit it with the book she's holding when Ruby saw her...

"PENNY NO!!!"

.....

"Nora, where's Yang? She hasn't come back since last night..."

"Well, I'm sure you wouldn't want to see your love come home with a motorcycle tire stuck with her."

"What!?"

....

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what am I doin. I wasn't allowed to post anything but I really need this.
> 
> Oh and I haven't write anything in months so yep... sorry.


End file.
